Meeting Jack
by MelliCorynne
Summary: Okay, this is pretty much all about Maria and Jack and the, well, confusion that takes place in between them... the misunderstandings, the heartaches, and the happy times... Maria's POV. The names of the chapters reflect the order and color of the stages
1. White Heart

Chapter 1- White Heart  
  
I glanced at the clock. Eight fifty five. I've got to get out of here. I thought, looking for the time to jump in on my mother's consistent talking. Blah blah blah blah blah... blah.... pause. I opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately shut up again with my mother beginning to talk again. I felt like I was standing there hours while the time was merely minutes.  
  
"Maria, honestly. You should consider settling down! I settled down before your age, and in this town everyone does! You don't want to end up single for the rest of your life! I seriously advise you to check out Harris! He's a great guy, I tell you! He's got a good steady job, postman, and he's head over heels for you, Maria! Please, just consider it!"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Okay, fine, whatever mother, I'll consider it. Can I go now???"  
  
"Yes, you'll be late. What are you doing hanging around here until the last minute?! Get going!"  
  
I wanted to say something, but I didn't have enough time.  
  
"Bye," I whispered as I walked out of the door. I glanced at my watch. Eight fifty nine. Good thing it's right next door, I thought.  
  
I was walking and examining the day, checking if I needed to get my notebook and watch the insects after work. The air smelled fresh and the weather was perfect. Yes, I thought to myself, happy that there was finally a day to bug-watch.  
  
I stopped for a breath of the morning air. I sighed, and then I heard someone coming. It sounded like my father and... someone else? I couldn't put my finger on who it was... I listened as closely as I possibly could but still didn't recognize the voice.  
  
"Jack, this section of the town is very nice, you'll see. Here is where the potion shop, the midwife's house, the graveyard, my house, and of course, the library are located. I'll take you on a tour of each."  
  
Jack? Who's Jack? I fiddled with the keys, shaking. I dropped the keys, praying my father would change his mind about showing me someone new. I'm a social disaster! I picked the keys up and put the key in the lock, beginning to turn it...  
  
"Hi, Maria, just now getting to work?" Dad said.  
  
"Hi, dad, yes."  
  
"Ah, it's a bit late, eh? Well, anyway, meet Jack, he's new here."  
  
I blushed a crimson red. He was... hot. Adorable. Cute. Every word in the book. He smiled at her.  
  
"Uhhh, yes, uhhh, h-h-hello... ha..." Maria smiled uneasily.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you," Jack said.  
  
I decided not to get into things to fast, beginning to love him or anything like that immediately. I was a person that believed that you shouldn't jump into things too fast.  
  
"Well, that brings us to the conclusion of our tour!" Dad said. I looked down at the ground, biting the inside of my lip silently. I then turned to unlock the door when I dropped the keys again.  
  
"Ugh," I said to myself, and Jack heard.  
  
"You need any help there?" He said.  
  
"Uh, nooo, I'm fine," I said and looked around to see if my father had gone yet. Yep, he was gone. I was by myself with him, and nervous too.  
  
"You sure about that?" He said after I dropped my keys the second time. I didn't reply. He walked up next to me and put his hands on the keys to unlock the door.  
  
Is he going to follow me inside? If he does, what am I going to do? What will I say? Will I make a fool of myself? I thought immediately. It had nothing really to do with how he looked, I normally thought that for anyone. Will I make a fool of myself? was a question I thought normally. The only person I was myself around was Karen, and she wasn't understood herself. She has an attitude with everyone else, but with me we're a pair.  
  
He dropped the keys himself, and he shot a half-grin at me. I blinked a few times at the doorknob and he reached down to pick the keys up. He finally unlocked the door, and opened the door to let me in. I managed to smile at him and walked inside the dark room. He followed me inside.  
  
I felt on the wall for the light switch and nervously found it. I wondered if I should walk behind the counter like usual or just stand there. I moved over to the bookshelves and stood, closing my eyes, waiting for the next word.  
  
"Lots of books. I like to read." Jack said.  
  
I looked down. So he'll be here often...  
  
"So what good books do you have here?" He asked.  
  
I decided for once that I wasn't going to let him talk to himself.  
  
"Well, there's all sorts of fictionals, if you like stories and things like that, I like mysteries, myself..."  
  
"Mysteries, yeah! That's my favorite kind. I love mysteries." Jack said, and began asking me if she had read certain mystery books.  
  
"Yeah, I have! Those were great. We have the rest of that series here, and a couple of more..." I said cheerfully, surprising myself and Jack both. I looked down at the floor and blinked a few times. Jack saw this expression and laughed. I was shocked at the immediate response and the way I was easygoing with this stranger. Why wasn't I like this all the time?  
  
Jack smiled at me. "So where do you keep these mysteries anyway? I think I'm going to check me out a few and read them at home. I think I'd really like a reading break every once and a while, sitting out on the porch... but you know, I might have some of these books for a little while, you know, since I don't really have time with my job and everything." He said. He frowned.  
  
"That's alright, you can keep them as long as you like. Feel free to take as many as you want, and I hope you enjoy them!" I said, pointing to the shelf, not much as a person but as a librarian, so this type of attitude was normal. I smiled the fake librarian smile and hid any emotion of liking from myself towards this new guy. I was going to make myself be indifferent to him. It wouldn't be long until he found Karen, Popuri, Ann, and Elli anyway.  
  
He smiled at me and walked over to the shelf I was in front of and asked me if I had anything on plants.  
  
"Yeah, I do..." I said and pointed, my shyness overcoming me again. I wanted to fight it, but I couldn't. All I could manage out was, "You might want to check out a book on this place's customs and etc, too, like festivals and stuff like that. The sowing festival is on the eighth, you might want to go to that."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, Maria," Jack said, and my heart did a double flip when he said my name.  
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here, in Flowerbud, I mean?" Maria asked, trying to be as not timid as she possibly could.  
  
"Oh, my grandfather died, and so I'm taking over his farm..." Jack said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I knew him," I muttered. "He came by every once in a while for some plant books, and he was a great guy, really he was."  
  
"Yeah, he was wasn't he?" Jack said, glad by my reply, then he frowned. "I hate to run out like this, but I have to get to work on restoring the farm." He looked true to what he said, like he really wanted to stay.  
  
I smiled reassuringly. "Go on, you probably need to get back to work anyway."  
  
He smiled at me very widely this time. "I'll be seeing you later then?"  
  
"If you plan on bringing those books back!" I said flirtatiously.  
  
"Alright, bye, then," He said.  
  
"Bye,"  
  
He walked outside and before he shut the door, he poked his head back in and said, "I'll get these read as fast as possible, then," He said, trying to be fliratious back. I fought the urge to laugh since it took so long for him to think this up. He looked up and wrinkled his eyebrows, realizing how long it took for him to come up with that.  
  
"You do that then," I said.  
  
"Oh I will..." He said and shut the door. I laughed at him again and walked over to the counter. Seven hours and thirty minutes left. Whoa. I talked to him for 30 minutes?  
  
* * *  
  
Around noon that day, I was walking around. I looked over at the bookshelf and began to put away the books. I suddenly heard someone walk in.  
  
"Uhhhhmmmmm, Miss Maria? I have a, uhmmmm, package, for you?" Harris said and handed me a rather large package. Harris, when he and I were alone, was more timid than I was. I smiled at him and thanked him, and he backed out of the door, blushing contentedly. I knew he had a crush on me, but I wasn't interested. Why does he have to be the mailman? He HAS to see me every single day. Every day! Just to bring over some kind of letter and blush in my face... ugh.. I thought. There was a letter sitting on top of the package. I opened it and read.  
  
"My Dear Miss Maria- How are you today? I couldn't help but to write you today. The weather's beautiful, I tell you. It's amazing. I have to tell you something. Could you schedule sometime for us to meet when you're off? Love -Harris"  
  
I blushed and frowned! No! I didn't like him! I was going to act like I never got the letter and blow it off. That would work.  
  
I opened my package. Many books were awaiting my eager eyes. Mysteries. Fictionals. Insect Encyclopedias. I smiled at the open package and sighed. Yes, at least three more weeks of reading material. It began to rain. And the perfect weather to stay inside and read it in. I picked up the books and put them away on the New shelf, all except for one, one that was drawing attention to me, one that seemed neat. Mary Higgins Clark mystery, with romance and all the good stuff. I sat in my chair and read away until the sun fell. I went home and slept peacefully, feeling happy.  
  
* * *  
  
I awoke the next morning rather happy, too. I walked right in and out of the house, my mom standing there wide eyed at my extremely cheerful and not timid mood. I walked outside whistling.  
  
I was five minutes late to my library, and Jack was standing by the door, looking very funny. He had a shy look on his face, and it boosted my confidence by tons.  
  
"Hello," I said, amused.  
  
"Umm, hi, I, uhh, came to return these books and well, you know, well, you know. Oh yeah and you might need help unlocking the door again..." he said. I laughed cheerfully and unlocked the door.  
  
"Maybe not..." He muttered, and I laughed.  
  
"So, you're returning already?" I said, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, I read as much as I needed from the plant one, and I couldn't put the mystery one down. I can't help it, but I'm actually excited to be in a library, all these new books for me to read..." He said, looking around.  
  
"Well, I just got some new mysteries, and I thought that if you stopped by I would lend you one?" I said in the form of a question.  
  
"Sounds great," He said and gave me a very handsome smile. I showed him to a book and he checked it out, but he hung around for a little while.  
  
"So, umm, if you don't mind, umm, I figured, umm, maybe you might want some company in the library?" Jack muttered, shuffling his feet just like a little boy.  
  
"I sure would, Jack," I said. He pulled some flowers out of his bag and I was extremely surprised when he handed them to me.  
  
"Maybe you can look up what kind they are for me," he said and winked flirtatiously, to get the point across that it had nothing to do with what kind they were. I set them in a vase. He sat down in a chair.  
  
"So, let me hear all about here, and well, all about you, Maria," Jack said, and I knew that I was going to have to form quite a story, and that it would probably be the most I'd ever said to a guy in my entire life. I told him all about Flower Bud Village and threw in a little of me so he'd be happy, and then asked him about himself. He told me quite a bit about where he came from and all of his friends. I enjoyed listening, and two hours flew by in our conversations without our knowing.  
  
"Oh crap!" Jack suddenly said and looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Oh no!" I said, not for the sake of time, but that Jack was going to have to leave.  
  
"Look, I've gotta go, I've got about a million chores to do... I can't believe I just let myself get so behind! I'll see you tomorrow or something, sorry to rush out." He said, rushing and frowning.  
  
I frowned. "Bye..."  
  
* * *  
  
It was the fifth of spring, and for some strange reason, I wanted to stay in the bed. I glanced over at the calendar. Please be Monday I thought. I was lucky, and it was. I fell back to sleep and slept for another good two hours, getting up at ten, which was late for me. I walked into the kitchen in my nightclothes, stretching. My mom had a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"Why did you sleep so late?" she immediately asked.  
  
"Um, because I was tired?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I heard about you and that Jack boy talking a lot. It seems like he might like you. Now I don't know what you're doing, but don't let him take advantage of you, honey! He seems nice, but he may be after one thing and one thing only! Why don't you stay with that Harris, honey, please, would you? I mean he's..."  
  
"MOTHER! No way! I'm not even interested in Jack that way! Besides, you wanted me to settle down, but it's not even like I'm going to settle down with Jack. We're friends, that's all. I'm not that shy around him. He's nice and he's funny, and fun to stay around. We don't even view each other that way!" I yelled at her.  
  
She looked at me and shook her head, unbelieving. "And what about Harris?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing about Harris. Mother, I don't like Harris. I hate to break it to ya, but I just don't. I can't hit it off with him. He's just... I don't know."  
  
"Well, you sure seemed to hit it off with Jack pretty well."  
  
"MOM! I don't like Jack that way and he doesn't like me that way! That's the way it is, and that's the way it's gonna be!" I said, and raced back into my room. I put some clothes on and thought about Jack for a moment. That's the way it's gonna be. That's the way it's gonna be. That's the way it's gonna be. These thoughts ran through my head over and over. Did I want that? Did I view Jack that way? No, of course not...  
  
* * *  
  
I walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. A day off. Finally. I walked over through the woods, over the bridges, and into the goddess place, where flowers were everywhere. I sat down by the stream, took off my shoes and dangled my feet in the water. It felt so wet and so clean... it wouldn't hurt to jump in and swim around... nobody came here but me anyway... I looked around and considered it. I looked at my watch. Almost noon. I could run by the house and grab a suit... no, mom would be suspicious, unless I hid it...  
  
I ran into the house, luckily mom had gone out for the day, and got my swimming suit on. I did wear spring clothes, shorts and a shirt, over it and went back over to the area I was in. I stripped down to my swimming suit and slid into the water. I loved the feeling of the cool water against my hot skin and relaxed. I did a few laps up and down the large stream and loved the clean water the goddess kept so fresh. I was in my own world...  
  
"Whoa, holy crap!" Someone yelled and I pulled my head from the water gasping for air and freaking out. Jack was standing right there.  
  
"Oh my gosh" I screamed, thinking 'Oh my god' would be an improper term to be using in the area I was. I jumped out as quickly as possible and ran towards my clothing pile and Jack turned his head. Did I look that bad in a bathing suit? Crap, I don't like this kind of a confrontation...  
  
I slung my towel around me and threw on my shirt and shorts. That's when I turned around and realized, oh my god, that he was, too, in his bathing suit. He turned around and I couldn't take my eyes away from his, well, yummy chest.  
  
"Um, I, um, honestly didn't realize you were here, I'm sorry, oh crap, I feel like I've violated you or something!" He shouted quickly.  
  
"It's fine, it's fine," I said.  
  
"I like to swim here too, I remember swimming here as a kid, I don't know, I just didn't really think anyone else came here."  
  
I laughed. "Well I didn't either!" I said, sounding almost rude. Fortunately, he didn't take it personally. We stood there, staring at each other. My heart was beating fast... I felt trapped, blushing a crimson red and in front of quite a handsome guy. I blinked a few times, making sure that I was really where I thought I was, and he broke the gaze by looking down at his feet.  
  
"I'm, uh, sorry, I guess I should be, uh, going..." Jack said.  
  
"No! Uh, I mean, uh, you don't have to..." I said to him.  
  
"Alright then I won't," Jack said slyly and smiled. We stood there, again, staring at each other.  
  
"Uhhh, we can swim, uhh, together, uhh, if you want," I said boldly. I was taking a step forward!  
  
"Yeah, sounds really great," He said. This time, I got in with my shirt and shorts on, to be a bit more covered. We swam in silence sort of timidly away from each other, until Jack started up a conversation. We sat in a shallow end of the beautiful, clean, blue pond and talked for a little while. I was happy. He was just my friend, but I was happy all the same...  
  
He smiled at me as he got out of the pond. "Sorry, I think I should be getting back to work," he said, blushing. I blushed, too, looking at his muscles. My god, I need to take my eyes away. I forced myself to focus on his face and what he was saying.  
  
"...and thanks for the nice chat, I mean, I'll drop by the library and turn in that book tomorrow, I promise..."  
  
"Yeah..." I muttered. 


	2. Blue Heart

Chapter 2- Blue Heart  
  
I practically skipped home that day. I developed an amazing friendship with Jack. He was really sweet, and an amazing friend, even if that was all he would ever be. I walked inside the house, soaking wet, but mom still wasn't home. I just hoped nobody saw me on the streets and the happened to see Jack also. We were both soaked. They would think... well... what didn't happen.  
  
I walked inside the house and put on some dry clothes. I decided I wasn't going to stay inside the house for the rest of the day, I was too excited to stay still! I walked all over town, almost hoping I could catch a glimpse of any girl. I heard that their little eyes had been checking Jack out. Then a thought hit me- What if he'd done stuff like that already with the rest of them? What if that was barely even what you call being close to a girl to him? What if-... Many what ifs ran through my head, and my energy deteriorated rapidly. Soon I was trudging around not very energetically, worried about if Jack really even cared anything about me...  
  
I looked at the sky hoping to find an answer. Am I taking things the wrong way? Or am I taking them exactly right? Why don't I go find out? I could ask Karen...  
  
* * *  
  
"Karen, umm, have you met the new guy?" I asked, sitting in her room upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, he was nice. And he is like FINE. I mean, honestly. He's adorable!" She said and looked at the wall with wide eyes, as if she were dreaming about him.  
  
"Oh, so, um, how did you meet him?"  
  
"He came in the vineyard one day, and my father was yelling at me and I was running away. I went to the beach, and he came over there and said a few things, he was really sweet about it." She said.  
  
How romantic. They've already hit it off. I have no chance. None at all.  
  
"So have you met him, Maria?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ah ha! So you've meet the famous Jack also? And you must be lovestricken just like the rest of us then, eh?"  
  
"Who else likes him?"  
  
"Elli, Popuri, Ann, me, you, every available girl! Even May's cheeks were a little pink when he came around!"  
  
"Oh, he came around... did he..." I said, not really a question.  
  
"It was over by the block that you were in the library. I was waiting for you to get off of work, and I walked over there and he was walking past. He smiled and waved, but said nothing more. May practically fell off of her bike, and Elli, oh you know Elli. She flirted like crazy with him when he passed by. You know, the usual. 'Oh hello, stranger, who might you be?' Stuff like that, you know her."  
  
"Yeah, I know Elli," I responded.  
  
So he'd been flirted with by Elli. He's captured by everyone else. I have no chance.  
  
"So, were you possibly there when he met Ann or Popuri?"  
  
"Not with Ann, but with Popuri. Popuri was walking, watering her flowers. WHAT A SNOB! Sorry, I had the urge to scream that... anyway, he saw her and smiled politely, and she immediately stopped him, acting all sweet and asking him about flowers and if he was growing any. Then Ann, well, Ann I've heard about. SHE GAVE HIM A HORSE!! My gawd, if anything, she's trying to BRIBE him to go out with her! Are we all that desperate?"  
  
He'd been captured by everyone. Except me. Karen's beauty. Elli's charm. Popuri's sweetness. Ann's animals.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Popuri has been stopping by his farm lately," Karen said solemnly, almost sad.  
  
Popuri. So that's who. Popuri. It would only figure. She's cute, sweet, kind, etc., etc....  
  
I looked down at the floor. Why did I feel this way? What's wrong with me? I don't like him in that way. I like him as a friend. He could have the others, I just want to be his friend.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, I'm not going to fight for a guy," Karen said.  
  
I thought it over again. I just want to be his friend. Of course! Just a friend. A good friend. We'd have fun, yeah! We'd be... friends...  
  
"Maria, you're not talking..." Karen said cautiously.  
  
"Oh, sorry, just a bit of a zone out there! Haha!" I said cheerfully, just like everything was normal. Karen laughed.  
  
"ZONE OUT!" she screamed in the psycho voice. I yelled it back, and we giggled when we heard Karen's mom and dad downstairs wondering what was going on.  
  
We then hopped off of the bed and went to the bar. It was 6, and Karen had to work, so I was going to forget Jack and have fun. Get drunk, and if nobody was there, Karen and I would act crazy. Just like normal. Just like normal.  
  
We had tons of fun, and my mother, like usual, gave me the weekly lecture on Karen. Just like normal.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days passed, and soon it was the Sowing Festival. Jack came everyday to the library in between, and we had nice, short conversations, and he handed me flowers everyday to replace my others. He was very nice to me, though I figured he grew special crops for Popuri, since they were, from what I heard, going together and everything. I was getting ready for the Sowing Festival that day when my mom knocked on the door to my room.  
  
"Yes, mother?" I asked, brushing my hair.  
  
"Someone's here to see you, Maria," my mother said uneasily.  
  
"Oh, be out in a second," I said and groaned. It was probably Harris wanting to walk me over there or something. Good thing that it was a short walk. But wait a second. There were two more hours until the Sowing Festival. He doesn't want to go for a walk, does he? Maybe it's Karen. Yeah, It's probably Karen. Boy, I hoped so. I was ready in a flash for Karen, and opened the door.  
  
I was right, it was Karen. Karen and I walked around the busiest part of town, and it was really strange that everyone was in their houses getting ready. It was so... empty.  
  
"So, Maria, what's your opinion on Jack?" Karen asked, clear of anyone.  
  
"Alright, I'll be fully honest with you, Karen. He is HOT." I said and giggled.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY!!!" Karen shouted, and I quickly turned around to make sure nobody had heard.  
  
"Oh, sorry. So anyway, have you, um, talked to him lately?" Karen asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have..." I said and trailed off.  
  
"I haven't," Karen said and looked at the ground disappointed.  
  
"He's probably just really busy, Karen. The only reason I've talked to him lately is because he had a bunch of books overdue," I lied.  
  
"Oh, I don't like him, or anything Maria. I was just wondering about Popuri. Why do all of the guys like her?" Karen wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know. Have you seen her go by?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, she went straight to his farm," she said.  
  
I suddenly smiled. "Karen? I'm going to be bold," I said.  
  
"What, are you going to wear shorts in public?" Karen asked, bored.  
  
"No. I'm going to spy on him and Popuri next time she drops by."  
  
* * *  
  
Karen and I went to the Sowing Festival and yes, Jack talked to Popuri. Not much though. Actually, he acted as if he barely knew her rather than talked her ear off, much less acted as if they were a couple. That, for some strange reason, made me happy. He came over and talked to me too. He sat with me and we watched the balloon go up, with the Potion Shop Dealer and Stu, and talked. Karen came over there too, with wide eyes, staring at me and Jack talking freely. She gave me a surprised look.  
  
"You're not being shy," she whispered in my ear. I winked at her. A very large smile spread across Karen's face.  
  
"Oh my gosh, GO MARIA!" she whispered. I laughed and went to get my balloon. Jack followed me over and talked low.  
  
"Umm, what was that all about?" Jack said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"Well she kept whispering and looking at me," Jack said. Oh great, now Jack was going to think Karen liked him, and was going to fall for Karen, and well, you know the rest.  
  
"I don't know, Karen's just crazy," I said.  
  
"Well, honestly, she's pretty and everything, but I don't like her, that way I mean. I like her as a friend and everything, but as far as liking her more goes, no way,"  
  
My heart did a double skip.  
  
"Yeah, I see." I said.  
  
"So did it have to do anything with that?" Jack asked.  
  
"No," I said and smiled. He gave me a relieved look. I decided to be bold.  
  
"Soooo, are you and Popuri going out?" I asked bravely.  
  
"NO! NO WAY!!!! I mean, no, of course not, I don't like her that way," he said, trying to look innocent from what he said before. I laughed.  
  
"Don't like Popuri, huh?"  
  
"SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" He yelled, and was near rolling on the floor laughing. We laughed for a while, and then it was time to let our balloons go.  
  
My balloon went up, swerved around, and got caught with Jack's balloon. The tails of the two balloons wrapped themselves around each other and danced up into the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, Maria, you are so lucky..." Elli said enviously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. She looked at me stupefied.  
  
"Jack. You and Jack. I thought Jack and Popuri were going out, but I guess I was wrong,"  
  
"Well, Popuri was only delievering seeds, and besides, there's nothing in between Jack and I," I said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Well, it looked like there was at the Sowing Festival yesterday," she said solemnly, "Or from his side of the conversation anyway. When he finally spotted you, his expression turned sparkly. I mean, seriously, Maria."  
  
"Naw, we're just friends," I said.  
  
"Maria, you're surprising me," Elli said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You haven't been studdering, or even acting shy. Something's overcome you, trust me," she said.  
  
"No, there hasn't," I said, and walked out of the bakery.  
  
* * *  
  
A week and four days passed by. It was the nineteenth, a Sunday, and I was in good spirits. Jack had come by the library everyday. He was really sweet and nice, and our friendship was blossoming. I was extremely happy and content. That's when my father reminded me about the Flower Festival.  
  
"Honey, I'm entering you in the ballot this year," Dad said.  
  
"No, dad, seriously... umm...." I protested.  
  
"No, Maria, you're of the age and everyone else your age is. How will the Goddess feel if you didn't?"  
  
"Dad, I just... no dad, seriously..."  
  
"No, you're running, and that is that,"  
  
And that was that. I was on the ballot, and I didn't want to be. That's how my parents pushed me. They ALWAYS pushed me. I just sighed and went to work.  
  
Work was fine that day, and Jack was, for some strange reason, later than usual. I didn't take it personally, he was a farmer, but I did miss his company in the hour he was late. He sat and talked to me, like usual, about everything. I was shy, of course, but not as shy as with everyone else. For some strange reason, I felt two vibes from him. I felt at extreme ease with him, but then again I felt uptight. I felt I couldn't move because I'd embarrass myself, because that was the last I wanted to do in front of him. I just shot him flirtatious smiles, but that was the bravest I'd get, and the closest I'd get, to flirting. Then a strange subject came up.  
  
"I noticed your name was on the ballot, Maria,"  
  
"What ballot?" I asked.  
  
"The ballot for the, um, Flower Festival," he said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I didn't really, I don't know, I just..." I said.  
  
He finished my sentence for me. "You don't want to because you don't want to be put in the spotlight. You're shy."  
  
"Yeah," I said sadly.  
  
"Maria, you really are a great person, and I know you're not being fully open with me, you're still a little shy around me too. You don't have to be that way, Maria. Really. We're friends, and I want to become closer," he said, with a hint of shakiness in his voice, like he was scared to say it.  
  
"Yeah," is all I could say.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon was the Flower Festival. All of us were getting ready in the back room, me, Karen, Elli, Popuri, and Ann, I mean. Jack was the topic of conversation.  
  
"Oh he's so hot!"Ann said.  
  
"Yeah, he is!!!" Elli agreed.  
  
"Oh, I go by his farm every single day," Popuri bragged. I closed my eyes and rolled them so nobody would see. He couldn't stand her, and that was amusing.  
  
"Well, it looks like Maria is closest to him," Karen said quietly and proudly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I've heard about that," Elli said and smirked.  
  
"Is there a day when he DOESN'T come by the library, Maria?" Ann said.  
  
"It's just for library reasons," I said.  
  
"Sure, whatever, Maria," Karen said.  
  
"Honestly, Maria, why would he come see you? I mean I go by his farm, and I think he's attracted to me," Popuri said. What a snob! rang through my head.  
  
Karen started in on her. "Ha ha.. You'll see, Popuri you big bi-"  
  
"I HAVE THE RESULTS OF THE BALLOT!" The mayor, my father, announced and walked in. All of us, except for Ann and I, since I was shy and Ann was a bit of a tomboy, but a sweet person, waited anxiously.  
  
"The winner is-" He was happy. His buttons were practically popping off of his outfit he was so proud. I knew who it was and oh no-  
  
"Maria!" He announced loudly.  
  
"Nooo..." I muttered, embarrassed. Everyone gasped, except Karen and Ann. Karen and Ann were definitely my closest friends.  
  
I looked down at my feet. There must be some mistake--  
  
"Well, go get ready, Maria!" Karen said happily.  
  
"Yeah, go Maria!" Ann cheered for me.  
  
I was in the back room getting into my goddess clothes, which I loathed completely, when I overheard a discussion between the other four.  
  
"Ugh! Why her? I'm much prettier than her, and plus it's the FLOWER festival? Who should THAT go to???" Popuri shouted.  
  
"Popuri, for once, shut up. You SNOB!" Karen said.  
  
"Sounds like you're jealous, Popuri," Ann said. I could've hugged Karen and Ann happily then.  
  
"But, you guys, how did she get it? I mean, I can't help but be a little disappointed..." Elli said. That kind of made me sad, since I liked Elli as a friend and everything. I didn't, of course, like Popuri.  
  
"Elli, you too?" Ann said, a little ticked.  
  
"No, I love Maria to death and everything, but she's so SHY! I wish she would speak up and talk for once..." Elli trailed off.  
  
Elli's right. One of the more outspoken people deserved it.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon, we were walking out, with Karen, Ann, and Elli throwing flowers in front of me to walk, but Popuri pretty much throwing them at me. I wanted to laugh so bad at her, but figured it was rude, being the Flower Festival where we honor the Goddess and everything. I looked at Jack, and he smiled very big. I could hardly see anyone, though, without my glasses.  
  
I walked over to the steps to step up and stand where I was suppossed to. Now this was embarrassing. I tripped over my dress, did a few tumbles, and was back on the bottom of the steps right as I was reaching the last. Ouch. I also ripped my dress. Thanks a lot, Jack. Your attractive smile grabbed my attention. I thought. Everyone was laughing, include him a little bit, but he was quickly by my side, laughing, but asking if I was okay.  
  
"Hahahaha, are you okay? Hahaha.." He asked. He was trying so hard not to laugh. I guessed it was really funny, and I was embarrassed. I was red and near tears, when the image of me falling down the stairs popped in my head. For some strange reason, instead of crying, the image made me laugh. So there I was, in the ripped Goddess dress, lying on the floor of the square, laughing hysterically, with Jack laughing, too. He couldn't stop laughing, now that I'd started. Dad quickly ran over there.  
  
"Get up! That's disgraceful to the Goddess! Your ripped dress..." He said quietly so only I could hear, but Jack overheard too. Jack stopped laughing and shot me a look. I got up quickly and walked up the steps as elegantly as possible, and nobody was laughing anymore, because dad was really really mad. His face was red. He was a perfectionist, and I'd messed up his perfect festival. I felt like crying.  
  
This was the moment when people were suppossed to come up and comment if they wanted. Everyone came up and said something nice, even though Lillia had an angry little face on her. What Jack said to me mattered the most.  
  
"I feel so stupid, Jack. I can't see, these clothes are uncomfortable, and I'm far from Goddess beauty in them." I said.  
  
"That's not true. You look absolutely beautiful in them, I sware." he said, and his eyes glowed.  
  
"Thanks, even though you're only saying that to make me feel better," I said, and he shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, when someone pushed him out of the way.  
  
I was on the top step, and made sure my dress wasn't in the way, when dad announced it was time to dance. I closed my eyes. The dance? Oh gosh... the dancceeeeeee. Jack isn't going to pick me, we're just friends. Why did I want him to so badly then? Why? I fidgeted, and I heard Jack's voice.  
  
"Umm, uhh, are you suppossed to dance with the king??" He asked.  
  
Oh yeah. Even if he did pick me, the Goddess should dance with the King. Was he asking though?  
  
"Yeah, I am," I said, disappointed. He nodded, disappointed himself. Why was he disappointed? Because we're friends. No, he's just acting. He knows that I'm the Goddess and he can't dance with me, and he's secretly happy. Yeah, that's it. He was just saying that so I wouldn't feel bad and he's actually happy that he can dance with someone else.  
  
He looked around for a moment, and looked at the girls. Popuri was waving at him, and his eyes got wide and frowned. He immediately walked over to Karen and asked her. Karen gladly accepted. I, on the other hand, was stuck with... THE POTION SHOP DEALER. In my mind I played a short comedy scary movie in which I was trying to stay away from the potion shop dealer. I wanted to laugh, but I was too depressed from not dancing with Jack.  
  
The dance began. I looked at him, and noticed he was looking at me, even when the dance started. I tried not to pay too much attention to Jack. He looked at me for a little while, and then Karen spun and her wild and beautiful hair went everywhere. Suddenly, his attention was fully on her. I blinked a few times, and looked down.  
  
Karen. Beautiful Karen. I know she didn't mean to, but she just ruined any chance I might have had with Jack. I frowned and held the tears back. At the end of the dance, which seemed forever to finally reach to, I looked back at him, and he was smiling widely at her. She was smiling politely back, and thanked him for the dance.  
  
I overheard.  
  
"No problem," Jack said contentedly.  
  
"Yeah," Karen said and walked away.  
  
He blinked a few times, like he didn't want her to leave, but then he came over to me.  
  
"You looked beautiful dancing," He said. I did my usual ritual of closing and rolling my eyes. Ha, I looked beautiful, did I? Is that why you stared at KAREN the whole time? I thought. I looked away.  
  
"Thanks," I said. Night was beginning to fall, and the festival was over, so I needed to get home soon. I started towards the steps. I would gladly take the long way home that nobody else was taking, so I could shed my tears then. I was sad, but I couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Would you, um, like me to, um, walk you home, Maria?" He said. I guess Karen blew him off so fast he decided not to ask her. I thought, thanking Karen secretly.  
  
"No, that's fine," I said, close to tears. He looked extremely disappointed. Good put on.  
  
"Oh, okay," He said, and he turned crimson red. Wow, really good. Or was he serious?  
  
"You, um, really, um did look beautiful... uhh..." He said, and he was really embarrassed.  
  
"Thanks," and I looked down. I was scared I was going to cry right then and there. He noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, just then realizing that I wasn't turning him down for no reason.  
  
"Nothing, um, nothing." I said.  
  
"It's about your dad, isn't it?" he said. Partially, I thought.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," I said, half lying.  
  
"Well, talk to me about it," Jack said. I just looked down at my feet.  
  
"Let me walk you home, please?" Jack said with a puppydog face.  
  
"Okay..." I said. That cute puppydog face was too much to resist.  
  
We began walking through the trees, the long way home, and he asked me questions.  
  
"Is your dad always pushing you?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, and looked off. Funny, he thinks it's about my dad. All I have to do is tell him about dad, and I'll get through just fine, I thought.  
  
"Don't worry about him," he said, "You do what you want to do, and that's all that matters, Maria. I'm sure, in the end, your dad will be happy with whatever you do..." He stopped and took my hands into his. "And whatever choices to make." He stood there, looking into my eyes, and I thought for a moment I'd faint. Fortunately and unfortunately at the same time, Ann walked up on us.  
  
"Oh, um, hi, Maria..." Ann said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Hi, Ann," I said and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Hey Ann," Jack said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.  
  
"Hi, Jack." Ann said.  
  
"Well, um, I'll be on my way.... yeah... bye..." Ann said trying not to laugh.  
  
"'Bye," I said.  
  
"Bye," Ann said.  
  
Jack and I began walking again, and darkness was falling, and I was beginning to feel happy that I was with Jack, since I don't like walking by myself in the dark. Good thing I didn't go by myself and take the long way home, there's no way I would've made it home in time, I thought. He looked at me, and we walked for a few minutes in silence. He suddenly grabbed my hand and took off to the west, where the sun was setting. The sunset was beautiful, and he sat us down beside each other.  
  
I looked at the sunset, and all thoughts of anything sad were gone. I was sitting here. With Jack. Looking at the sunset. I glanced at Jack, and he looked truly amazed. He was smiling and looking off at the sunset, soaking it up in his memory. It seemed like he really was a serious city boy, since he acted as if the sunset was the best thing in the world. I smiled and looked back at it myself.  
  
I, after a minute or so, decided to take another peek at Jack. He was looking at me. I blushed. I guessed he was ready to leave and I was just sitting there staring at the sunset. I felt strange, small, and embarrassed. I looked back at him, and realized that he wasn't bored. He was sitting there, staring at me, happy. Did I have something on my face? Was he amused or something?  
  
Eventually, the sun did set, and it was dark. Jack didn't get up, instead he turned to face me. He talked to me and said some really strange things.  
  
"Maria, you were beautiful today. Why were you so embarrassed in it?" He asked.  
  
I didn't say anything, and I was happy that it was dark, so he couldn't see me blush.  
  
He said a few more things, and we got up and left.  
  
We walked through the forest in silence, listening to the crickets and the wind. The wind felt great against my face. I threw my head back and let it go through my hair. I couldn't really see Jack, I could see his figure, and he could hardly see me. I began to get scared. What if we lose each other? What if he gets lost on his way home? Just as if on cue, he grabbed my hand and turned his head towards mine to look at me. He couldn't see me, but he did it anyway. We walked that way in silence until I reached home. 


	3. Green Heart

Chapter 3 - Green Heart  
  
I woke up the next morning and replayed the night before in my head around 20 times. I had already replayed it in my head last night around 40. I was so happy. I knew that I liked Jack more than a friend. I knew that I wanted him as more than a friend now. But we may, sadly, always be friends.  
  
I'm not lucky enough to have all to myself.  
  
Of course, there are rumors all over town now, about Karen and Jack. I believed them, kinda, because of course they danced together. I could guess that he liked her. That scared me.  
  
Karen blew him off, though. That made me feel better. She really is my best friend, no doubt. I have no doubts with her. But I, of course, have my doubts with Jack. That's also something I can't exactly help. He's a guy, I wouldn't say I'm in love with him, but I can say I like him, that's a most definite picture. More than like him as a friend, I would love to date him. But that's not going to happen.  
  
I don't have luck like that.  
  
Good thing I don't believe in superstition. It was raining today, and I opened my umbrella in the house before I went outside. I didn't want to get wet, just in case Jack dropped by the library. I didn't want my hair to be messed up. Oh gosh, I thought, I sound like Popuri. I was beginning to unlock the door to the library, I was late again, when I heard someone walk up behind me.  
  
"Hurry, please! I'm getting wetter than wet!" Karen screamed. I opened the door. She ran in. She immediately began rambling, that nothing happened, that nothing could stop him from liking me.  
  
"I sware, nothing happened, okay Maria, so don't be angry or anything, please... he just said thanks for the dance and I said yeah and walked off. Then you came up. I know that much. Maria, please..."  
  
"I know, I know. You didn't do anything, Karen! Don't apologize. If he liked you then he liked you for your beauty, and anyway, I was glad you were the one to dance with him, since you're such a great dancer and everything. I wouldn't want to because, well you know! I'm not such a good dancer and everything... and I DEFINITELY did not want to embarrass myself in front of him..."  
  
"So you DO like him as more than a friend??? I knew it!" Karen said, and a smile spread across her face. I blushed deeply.  
  
"No, no... I just... no.... I don't..." I studdered.  
  
"Yeah, YOU DO. I can see it in your eyes!" Karen said. I involuntarily shut my eyes.  
  
"Ha! See? You're hiding from it!" Karen gasped.  
  
"Don't tell anyone," I said, with my eyes still shut.  
  
"I won't... so how much do you like him?" Karen said, deeply interested.  
  
"Just as a little more than a friend. I'm not IN LOVE with him or anything... you know.."  
  
"Oh I know that much. My Maria would never jump to conclusions like that, or so I hope."  
  
"So you ran in the rain, just to make sure I didn't think the wrong thing???" I asked.  
  
"Yeah.. I guess so..."  
  
"You really are a great friend, Karen."  
  
"Well, um, Maria, if you don't mind... I kinda invited Ann over to the library too, we're going to have a kind of a girl get together today, if you don't mind... sorry I didn't call you or whatever..."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" I said, needing to talk to the girls. "Did you invite Elli and Popuri?"  
  
"Well, I invited Elli, and I sorta halfway mentioned something to Popuri, so she wouldn't be left out."  
  
"Okay, good," I said.  
  
"And also? I invited Ann an hour earlier because us three are the bestest friends. And me and you are the best bestest friends. You know... Haha..." She laughed. I laughed too.  
  
"So, when will this get together be over?" I said.  
  
"Ah, it won't last long, I promise, so if your little Jackie comes inside the library like he does everyday, then you'll be alright. We'll be gone by the time he comes..."  
  
"Umm, okay... not that he comes over all the time... not that I care... you know..." I was lying like a dog. Karen could see that.  
  
"You liar! Okay, anyways, tonight me and you are going to the bar and hanging around. From what I know, nobody's coming tonight, there's this big party at the Vineyard or whatever. You know I don't like to go to those, because I don't get along with my dad. It's just, I don't know. I'd like to be a good family all year round instead of like once a season, just for put on for those parties. I can't stand my father..."  
  
"Yeah. I understand, Karen. You want to either be a great family all the time, or a terrible family all the time, not switching in between."  
  
"Yeah, so like I won't get attached or whatever."  
  
"You make your family sound like dogs," I said.  
  
"They sometimes are..." Karen said, and we laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
When we girls all met up together in the library, yes, including Popuri, we sat around and chatted for quite a while. We all had fun. Even Popuri surprised us in the middle of conversation.  
  
"Maria- I have something to apologize to you about..." Popuri said suddenly. I blinked at her a few times, and Karen and Ann were completely taken aback.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so harsh to you the other day. I was just jealous, because I like Jack and he likes you. And also because you got the Goddess. You deserved it more than any of us did, by the way, Maria. You're definitely maybe the shyest, but you're one of the sweetest.." Popuri said and trailed off. I thought she was going to cry. I missed her sweet side.  
  
"I didn't deserve it, but I completely forgive you." I said, and smiled. She hugged me, and Popuri and I were alright again. Popuri and I, actually, used to be the best friends each other could have. But when he father left a few years ago, she had to be more responsible, and in doing so she pretty much forgot about everyone and was snobby. Everyone else thought she'd be over it by the time her dad got home in spring every year, but she never did. I thought she was coming back to her senses. It made me think a lot more of her.  
  
We chatted forever and ate and ate. You know how girls are. When they're with their best friends, they eat and eat and talk and talk. That's how we were, and it was great fun. I missed all of us being together like that. I cooked some things, but mostly Elli baked. I didn't even touch my stuff, because Elli's most definitely the best cook in town. It was soooo good.  
  
Sadly, they left around noon. It was fun, though, and it was raining still, but they had their umbrellas. It was nice to seem them, and they promised to come back next week, though the rain made me feel lonely, because I thought Jack wasn't coming.  
  
* * *  
  
I was walking around gloomily, putting books in the proper order in their shelves, when I heard a knock on my door. I turned, dropped the books, and went to get it, and I prayed the entire time. Please be Jack. Please be Jack. I opened the door.  
  
"Miss Maria.... hi... umm... package?" Harris said.  
  
"Oh hi." I said with very little enthusiasm. I took the package and threw it on my desk. Rudely, I didn't even ask Harris to come in to dry off for a few minutes before delivering more. I was just disappointed that it wasn't Jack.  
  
"Thanks, bye." I said, and shut the door in his face before he could say another word. I looked on top of the package. Yep, a letter... two letters? Huh?  
  
I opened the first.  
  
"Dear Miss Maria---"  
  
This one was from Harris, it was obvious from the opening.  
  
"I know you may have something going on with Jack, but I ask you again, would you please meet me somewhere? I have something very important I must speak with you about. Love, Harris"  
  
I rolled my eyes and quickly threw it in the trash. Who was the next one from? I quickly tore it open to read.  
  
"Hey, Maria!- Just thought I'd write you today. The Flower Festival is tomorrow, when I'm writing this I mean, but it'll probably have passed by the time you get this. It's kind of strange writing you. I'm used to just walking into the library and chatting with you, disturbing you from your job, like I shouldn't be, but I like to talk to you. I can't help it. I'll see you soon, Maria. Love -Jack"  
  
OH MY GOSH. THERE IS NO WAY. THIS IS FROM JACK. OH MY GOSH. I freaked out, and thought of framing the letter. No, that would be too obvious. Oh my gosh!!! I jumped around the room and swirled with the letter, happy and screaming with joy. What made me the happiest about a silly little letter? This part.  
  
"Love -Jack"  
  
I read it over and over and over. OH MY GOSH. I knew he didn't mean anything by it, but it was just so strange in his cute little handwriting. AWWWW!!!! I liked him so much. I grabbed the letter and quickly put it in a book on a shelf so I could treasure it and get it later. I gasped, and tried to get over it. I sat down in my chair beside the desk. See you soon... well... not too soon, since it's raining and everything... but that's okay...  
  
A few hours later, I was eventually over it. I got a little pepped up when I thought about it, but I was not as happy as I was earlier. I sighed. I glanced on my desk and realized... I haven't opened the package yet.  
  
I opened it and was overjoyed again. My new books. I put them in the new section, including yet ANOTHER bug book, and sat down with one mystery one myself. Around two hours later, I was halfway through the large book, and was stopped by a disturbance in my library.  
  
"Crap!!" Someone yelled, backing into the library, slamming the door and yelling at it. I laughed and laughed and laughed and couldn't stop. Jack was soaking wet, it was hilarious.  
  
"What?" He said, and started to blush. Like I said, I couldn't stop laughing. His blush turned into a lopsided grin, and he walked over to my desk. I stopped laughing and looked at him strangely. He suddenly shook his entire body, water going everywhere and getting all over me.  
  
"Ahh!" I yelled, and laughed, and we both laughed for quite a while. Jack was so much fun sometimes!  
  
He suddenly pulled some flowers, some lopsided flowers, out of his backpack. He blushed deeply and handed them to me.  
  
"Um, uh, I thought, you know, you might, like these, but they're kinda wet, because, it's kinda, well, raining outside."  
  
Thank you Captain Obvious! I looked at the flowers. They were most definitely wet, but I didn't care. I suddenly felt something crawling on my thumb, and I froze. He saw it at the same time I felt it, and his eyes were huge.  
  
"I.. I.. I'm sorry... I didn't... I'm sorry.. uhh... I'll get it off.. uhh... I'm.. sorry.. I.. I.." He studdered.  
  
I smiled, and set down the flowers slowly. I examined the beetle and thought it was the cutest thing in the world. I walked over to my new section of the shelves, and he looked at me quizically. I sat down on the floor slowly, and grabbed the bug book.  
  
"Let's see what you are, little guy," I said like someone talking to a child, as I flipped through the pages slowly, careful not to scare the bug. Jack looked extremely surprised, and came to sit down next to me.  
  
I pointed at a page. "Look, that's what this one is, it's this beetle that only lives in the woods, so you found these flowers in the woods, right?" I said.  
  
He smiled and looked at the bug.  
  
"Look at this bug, it's so neat and quiet, and it doesn't disturb you if you don't disturb it. It's so sweet and so cute!"  
  
I looked back up at him. He wasn't looking at the bug. He was looking straight at me, into my eyes...  
  
"You amaze me," he simply said. I turned a deep crimson red and looked back down at the book. I felt so embarrassed, and so happy, too. I looked back up at him for something to say, but couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Uhmmm-" I started.  
  
He interrupted and stood. "Uh, I have to, uh, go back? To the farm? And work a little? You know?" he said, turning red himself. The rain had stopped, so I didn't have to stop him from anything.  
  
I looked at him, a bit disappointed. I asked something boldly, one of the most bold questions I'd asked.  
  
"Why?" I said, and stood up in front of him. I walked toward him.  
  
"Uhm, uhh, I.. because.. umm..." He started.  
  
"Alright," I said, and smiled halfway at him.  
  
"Well.. I.. uh... won't... if... uh... I.... uhmmmm... don't... have to?"  
  
"Do you have to?" I asked, flirting like crazy with him.  
  
"What... uh... do you mean?" He said, and I realized how close I was to him. I looked away and blushed, and backed up.  
  
"I.. um.. meant you could stay.. if you didn't have anything to do..." I said, shy again. It seems like one of us is always shy.  
  
"Well, I don't, and I'll stay, if you'll have me," He said, this time him getting closer to me.  
  
"Uhmmmm..." I started, but definitely didn't back up... what was going to happen? Was he going to kiss me? Was I going to like it? Of course I would... What was going to happen? I didn't back up, but stood there as he got closer and closer, he looked at me... I blushed and stared back into his eyes...  
  
The door opened and Jack quickly jumped back.  
  
"Miss Maria? Are we meeting tonight?" Harris said in the doorway. His eyes roamed around the dark room, and his eyes finally adjusted. He noticed Jack was there.  
  
"Uhmmm..." Harris started. Jack looked down at the floor.  
  
"I guess I best be going now..." Jack said, not taking his eyes from the floor. Wait? What was he thinking? Was he thinking Harris and I... were together? Surely not! He looked that way!  
  
"No!" I said, "I mean, no." I said calmly. Jack still headed for the door, but he did look at me, and he was definitely hurt.  
  
"Jack..." I started.  
  
"No." He said firmly, calmly, and quietly. He thought the impossible. But why would he care? Did he like me... that way?  
  
Jack stepped out. Harris looked at me, confused. I looked at him, and wanted so badly to throw a book at him.  
  
"Are we going to meet or what?" Harris said.  
  
"No." I said firmly and angrily. I shut the door in his face.  
  
* * *  
  
My red eyes shot up to the clock. Five minutes was close enough to closing time. I was going to close the library. I grabbed everything and left the bug in the jar on my desk and my book too. I didn't care about those things right now. I started crying again on my way out of the door.  
  
"My gawsh, Harris, why did you have to come in? Jack, why did you have to take it the wrong way?" I mumbled to myself as I locked the door back. I cried and ran home.  
  
As I lay in my bed, I thought to myself. I have to tell him, I thought forcefully. I had to go by his farm and tell him, face to face. I like him more than a friend. I had to tell him... I had to tell him... I had to tell him...  
  
I got out of bed. It was only seven o clock, but I was in bed because I was crying. I got up and started walking towards his farm.  
  
I don't love him...  
  
Do I?  
  
Of course not...  
  
I walked for an hour or so, taking the long way because I had to think it out.  
  
What do I say?  
  
My thoughts were stopped short when I reached his farm. I walked onto his property and looked around for him. He was working in his field, and he was working forcefully. I watched him. He stopped every once and a while and just looked into the sky.  
  
What is he thinking?  
  
I stood there, watching and wondering, when his dog saw me and started barking. I immediately hid behind his house, and the dog was following me viciously...  
  
"What's the matter, girl?" Jack called out to his dog. The dog just barked and ran towards me. I couldn't hold it in, I screamed.  
  
Jack heard me.  
  
"Whoa, girl, come here, now!" Jack said forcefully to his dog. The dog didn't listen and was coming up on me. Jack didn't see me, but I'm sure he knew who I was.  
  
"Sandy, darnit!!!" He yelled. This dog, Sandy, didn't listen, again. I don't think this dog cared... I was getting really scared of this dog by now.  
  
"SANDY! COME HERE!" Jack said, not waiting for the dog to come, but running as fast as he could. He was a fast runner...  
  
He tackled his own dog and I was standing against his house, staring at the dog, frozen. I shifted my gaze towards him, and he just looked at me.  
  
"What do you need...?" Jack said like I interrupted some serious work.  
  
"I.. Jack... it's not.... what you think..." I started.  
  
"What's not what I think???" He said angrily. "That something was going on with me and you??? Because it sure seemed that way, Maria! So, you and Harris are together, right? When did this happen? All from the beginning???" He shouted.  
  
"No... I... I..." I started.  
  
"Don't deny it Maria! I knew Harris had a crush on you, but I ignored it! I thought you and I had something... something... but... it's not what I think!" he said.  
  
I started crying. I couldn't stand him yelling at me. "Jack! No! I'm not with Harris! I don't even like him! What's not what you think is that I am not with Harris!" I said forcefully through my tears. I turned away from him.  
  
"Maria... I..." He began.  
  
I raced from the farm crying and running as fast as I could.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day was Monday, and I was happy so I could stay in the bed as late as I possibly wanted. I could hide out in the house, go to sleep, and go a few hours, or try to, without crying over Jack. There's no way I can ever face him again. Or so I thought.  
  
I heard a knock on my door. "Maria? It's eleven o'clock. Why aren't you up yet, sweetheart?" My mother said softly.  
  
"I'm just tired. I'm getting up." I said.  
  
"You best hurry, someone's here to see you," She said annoyed.  
  
Karen, yes! I have to tell her everything. She'll make me feel better. She'll tell me that... I don't know. But I can't face Jack again. I'll tell Karen, and maybe? Nahhh, I think it's over with Jack. But I can't wait to talk to Karen!  
  
I got dressed as quickly as I could. I couldn't wait to tell Karen. I ran to the door, slung it open and...  
  
"Hi, Maria," Jack said.  
  
"Hi." I said, praying I wouldn't break down right in front of him.  
  
"Uhm, I think that it's best that we... go on a walk." Jack said. I looked at my mom and she nodded for me to go. Honestly, I almost told him no. Why? Because I wasn't angry, but I was very sad.  
  
We were soon outside and walking on the path he and I walked on after the Flower Festival, when we watched the sunset. I looked at him, and he was looking forward, as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to.  
  
"So." I said.  
  
"So." he said. We walked in silence for a few minutes, and I almost cried right there. If he wouldn't have...  
  
He turned around and grabbed my hands.  
  
"Look, Maria... I'm sorry... I was jumping to conclusions... and... Maria... it was weird.... for me to say... what I said... umm.. that you and I had something going on... and I have to ask you... two questions."  
  
"Uhmm, uhhh, yeah...?" I said quietly. I thought I was going to cry especially now that he'd said that it was a mistake for him to say that we had some sort of chemistry there.  
  
"Will you forgive me?" He said quietly and looked at me squarely in the eye.  
  
"Yes." I said firmly.  
  
"And... did we... have something going on?" He asked, this time looking at his feet and shuffling them.  
  
How would I answer this question?  
  
"Uhm, uh, y.. y... yeah, I g..guess s..so." I studdered. What did he mean?  
  
"Like as in... more than a friend?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"Y...y...yes." I said. Suddenly, he swooped me off of the ground and spun me around multiple times, laughing and smiling. I was laughing too. He sat me back down on the ground and plopped down on the grass on his butt.  
  
"Whoa, I'm dizzy," Jack said.  
  
"Me too," I said and plopped down beside him myself. He looked at me. I looked at him...  
  
What was going to happen?  
  
"Maria," he said, and said nothing more.  
  
I looked at him, frozen in place. He was coming nearer...  
  
Suddenly we heard a scream. Jack jumped up and looked around. It was nowhere near. I looked at him fearfully and he decided he was going to inspect. He ran through the trees until we heard the crying girl. It was May.  
  
"Ow, ouch, OW! I think... I think I broke my leg!" May screamed. Jack immediately picked her up and raced her over to the midwife's house, which served as a hospital.  
  
"Yes, she's definitely got a broken leg," The midwife said.  
  
"Ow, grandmommy, fix it! Ow!!"  
  
"You two, thanks!" She said as she began to frantically search for some kind of wrap.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Jack practically had to yell over the screaming girl's voice.  
  
"Yes, yes, she'll be fine. You two get going," she said, and winked at me. Jack blushed and we left.  
  
"Well, um, 'bye..." Jack said when we were standing in front of the doorstep to my home. He was holding my hand. I hugged him goodbye and went inside the house. Boy, was I happy!  
  
Karen came over not long after, and I told her all about it.  
  
"Ya'll were really about to... kiss?"  
  
"I think so... I'm not sure. Maybe there was something on my face and he was trying to figure out what it was?"  
  
"Nah... I doubt it."  
  
I had trouble going to sleep that night. I was very happy.  
  
* * *  
  
Several days passed, and soon it was the first of summer. These several days included Jack's coming over and I dropping by his house once, to give him some pie. He was really sweet, and we were slowly developing a more- than-friend relationship. It was a slow process, but I was happy. He did like me that way, and I was very very happy with that.  
  
The Fireworks Festival was that day. I sat around the library, waiting for Jack. I was going to ask him. No, I was not going to wait for him to ask me. I was going to ask him.  
  
He walked in around one or two o'clock and sat down.  
  
"Maria, there's something I'd like to see if you'd..." Jack immediately started.  
  
I held my hand up.  
  
"Jack, will you go to the fireworks festival with me tonight?" I asked. Jack blinked a few times and laughed.  
  
"Why sure, I'll go with you!" he laughed as he said it and smiled.  
  
"Meet me at the square at 6?"  
  
"Nope." He said.  
  
"Huh?" I said, taken aback.  
  
"Meet you at your house at 5, take you to the beach, and you and I sit on the dock," he said, grinning widely as he said so.  
  
I blushed. "Yes, that sounds... g..great." I said. It sounded romantic.  
  
"But if you um, don't mind? I kinda invited Cliff and Kai, since they're like my best friends." Jack said. So much for romantic.  
  
"That's fine. I'll invite Ann and Karen," I said, and winked.  
  
"Maybe they'll hit it off." He said.  
  
I laughed. "That's what I was thinking." I said.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon all six of us were sitting on the dock at the beach. Jack was holding my hand and looking in my eyes excitedly. He couldn't wait until the fireworks started. He reminded me of a little boy at Christmastime.  
  
"You guys, um, if you don't mind, I would like to walk with Maria along the beach for a second," he said, and pulled me off of the dock. We waded into the water.  
  
I overheard Ann's whisper. "I wish I could be romantic like that with somebody," she said.  
  
"Me too," Karen muttered back.  
  
Jack and I walked along the shore of the beach for a little while. We talked and walked, and we actually did plan to meet up with the rest of them in time for the fireworks.  
  
"Maria?" Jack started.  
  
"Yes?" I asked. He stopped and spun me to face him.  
  
"I really... um... would like to tell you something... Maria... I..." He drew me nearer and nearer to him. Was this it? Was it really? I was beginning to get excited. His face was getting closer and closer... I could feel his breath on my face...  
  
POW.  
  
The fireworks began. Jack turned suddenly and looked at the sky. I was disappointed at first, but the fireworks were beautiful!  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" I said, gasping as I said so.  
  
"Yes, almost as beautiful as you," Jack said. I blinked a few times, but didn't take my eyes from the fireworks. He didn't say what I just think he said, did he? Nahhhh, he didn't say that.  
  
The fireworks finally ended, and I stared at the sky, eager for more. Then I remembered. The sparklers! I took an entire box out of my pocket and looked at Jack. Jack smiled as I handed his to him.  
  
"I brought an entire box for everyone, but since we're alone..." I said.  
  
"I tell you what. How many do you have in there?"  
  
"Twelve," I said.  
  
"Let's light two ourselves, and then go back and act as if we hadn't, and light them with them too," Jack said.  
  
"Sounds good," I said and smiled at him.  
  
We lit our sparklers. They weren't near as beautiful as the ones in the sky.  
  
"You know," Jack said, "it's strange really. When you light one of these, it seems lonely, all by itself. But now that there are two, they seem to glow even brighter."  
  
"Yeah, they are." I agreed.  
  
"Kinda like I am with you," He said. I blushed.  
  
"I'm better around you Jack, I really am. I actually can talk with you, Jack. Karen and Ann are the only others that I can confide in, besides you, I mean,"  
  
"That's how I am. I mean, I'm not shy, but..." Jack started.  
  
"HEY JACK! MARIA!" Karen yelled across the beach. I squinted to see Karen, and she was, what? She was no, she was not! She was holding Kai's hand! I ran towards Karen and Kai and Jack talked.  
  
"He may have worked in the vineyard, but I really never realized.. I dunno... how... hot he is..." Karen said, "We were perfect together. I wonder where Cliff and Ann are?"  
  
I smiled at Karen and she smiled back. We agreed silently that maybe they were great together, too.  
  
"Kai can kiss, I tell you. How does Jack kiss?" Karen said, fantasizing.  
  
I blushed and didn't say anything. This was a very embarrassing situation, since Jack hadn't kissed me yet. I believed there were moments were he'd thought of it and come close to, but we still hadn't. And Kai and Karen... they JUST NOW started dating and they're already kissing? Well, that's Karen.  
  
"Ahh, I guess he kisses great then, Maria! Aww! You're embarrassed to say anything!" Karen said. I didn't correct her. Was I lying? No....  
  
Jack and Kai joined Karen and I walking. Kai immediately grabbed Karen's hand, and Karen blushed. Wait.. Karen blushed? Karen... blushed???  
  
Jack noticed it too. He looked at me quizically.  
  
"I'll tell you everything later," I whispered in his ear. He winked.  
  
We walked, looking for Cliff and Ann. We found Cliff and Ann. They were arguing, yelling at each other, not getting along whatsoever.  
  
Jack shot me a glance and I laughed. Yes, they were going to be just fine. Let's just hope that Karen doesn't get her heart broken...  
  
That night was great. It was tons of fun, though Jack and I never kissed. We came close, but it was enough to make me think.  
  
Do I love him? 


	4. Yellow Heart

Chapter 4- Yellow Heart  
  
I couldn't go to sleep that night.  
  
Do I love him? Do I really feel this way? No way. I don't love him. He doesn't love me, he just likes me as more than a friend. We hardly even have a more than friend relationship... do we?  
  
I sat in bed thinking that all night.  
  
* * *  
  
I sat in the library. I didn't like being cooped up alone in the library anymore. I wanted to be out. I wanted to be doing something. I wanted Jack. Why did I want to be with him so much? I didn't love him... did I?  
  
He finally came around noon, and I almost hopped out of my seat. I lit up and nothing else mattered anymore. I don't love him... no... I'm just excited to see him.... I don't... of course not....  
  
"Hi, Maria," Jack said. He seemed extremely happy himself.  
  
"Hey, Jack!" I said. I smiled widely at him and stood up. He smiled back at me.  
  
"Maria, I have to ask you a question," he said. I jumped at the opportunity.  
  
"Yes?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Can you get off early, or will your dad freak out?"  
  
"Let him freak out," I said. I locked the library door at noon that day, five hours early. It didn't matter to me anymore. Jack was my world.  
  
I'm not in love with him, am I?  
  
We walked and talked, and it was a beautiful summer day. I loved the sun so much. It was nice and warm. Jack and I stopped by my house so I could throw on some shorts and a t-shirt. Yes, I was wearing shorts in public! And I actually put my hair in a ponytail, not the normal braid. I glanced in the mirror before I left with Jack, and hung there for a moment.  
  
Is that me in the mirror? What happened to the recluse?  
  
I smiled at the thought of me changing and ran out of the door. Jack was pleasantly surprised by what I was wearing.  
  
We walked and chatted, and we had fun. I knew by the feeling of today that today was not going to be it. We weren't going to kiss today. I knew that before I even came out. But it was still perfect. All I needed was to be with Jack, and I'd be happy.  
  
Am I in love with Jack?  
  
Eventually, he told me he needed to do his chores. I was a bit disappointed, and said...  
  
"Okay, well, I guess I'll go back to... the library. 'Bye, see you tomorrow!" I said, and turned to head back.  
  
"No!" he said, grabbed my arm, and spun me around, "you're not going anywhere," he said. He looked at me in the eyes with the most playful look I'd ever seen.  
  
"Huh?" I couldn't help but say.  
  
He took me to his farm and he watered his plants and fed his cows and sheep. When he was through, he said, "Maria, it's summertime, and I want to spend more time with you than ever!" he said and he picked me up to spin me around. I laughed and he put me back down.  
  
No, we're just summer flings, I think...  
  
We had fun that day. I was a bit scared of Sandy, but she really is a sweet dog when you're not intruding. She's a loyal, good dog, I guess.  
  
But we didn't kiss. I wanted to so bad, though.  
  
The next day, we didn't go to his farm. Instead, I closed the library at three o'clock, and we went for a walk in the mountains.  
  
"Maria," he said when we were about to go up the mountain, "I hate to say it, but you're going to have to, um... climb up that tree? I'll help you up..."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, and he thought I meant that I wouldn't climb a tree.  
  
"Well, we could go to the stream instead," he said.  
  
I started climbing the tree with the expert skill I'd had since I was a kid. I reached the top, laughed at him and beckoned him to come along.  
  
"She can climb trees, too?" I heard him mutter to himself. He was clumsier than I was when I climbed the tree. It was quite funny, city boy trying to act like he'd been in the country all his life.  
  
We stopped and ate at the restaurant at the top of the mountain, and the chicken and dumplings were very good.  
  
Jack and I met up everyday and did something new for around a week. I was beginning to feel it.  
  
I think... that I love him... no.. surely not?  
  
We had a lot of fun. One day, he came by the library, and I found out something amazing.  
  
I was over by the bookshelf, putting things up, when he came in. I didn't turn around, and he looked at the book on the desk. I finally turned around to see what he was doing.  
  
He was staring at the book on the desk. My fairy tale book. I could feel my face getting hot. I was embarrassed.  
  
"Maria, where did you get this?" He said, gasping.  
  
"From a little boy that visited that farm you have right now. His grandfather was the one... I guess he was your cousin or maybe your brother..." I stopped. Jack looked at me. That's when it hit me.  
  
Jack was the boy.  
  
"Jack? Umm.... did you... give me this book?"  
  
"Yes, Maria. I did." Jack said, and we beamed at each other.  
  
We were meant for each other from the beginning.  
  
Another day was special also. I was putting up yet another book, and I twisted my ankle and fell. It hurt, and I was trying to get up. Jack came in at that time and I thought he was going to go for help. He didn't go for help. He picked me up heroically, like in the book he gave me, and carried me home. He helped me out. I wondered if I was in love with him or not.  
  
But of course, as love is, there are troubles. The biggest one yet came around.  
  
I was sitting in the library, waiting on Jack, when I heard knock on my door. I figured it was Jack, so I jumped up excitedly and opened the door. It wasn't Jack. It was Harris.  
  
"Miss... Maria? I have... something... I'd like to say to you..." He said.  
  
"Yes, Harris?" I said, distracted, looking out the window waiting on Jack. I was surprised by this next move.  
  
Harris got down on his knees, pulled out a ring, and asked me to marry him.  
  
WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
"Harris... I..." I started.  
  
"Just say you will, please, Maria, I've loved you ever since we were kids. I thought I was getting close to you... Maria, please. I love you. I will treat you better than anything."  
  
"Harris... I... can't..."  
  
"Why? You don't have to be shy around me. Don't be scared of committment!"  
  
"What? No, Harris, it's not the timidness and committment. I'm in a relationship with someone else!" I said, and Harris said nothing else. He simply got up, put the ring back in his pocket, and left me standing there, confused.  
  
"Maria. I could've treated you better than anyone. Ever. I love you, and I always will." He said, and closed the door.  
  
Jack didn't come by that day. Or the next.  
  
He didn't come by for weeks.  
  
* * *  
  
I sat in my bed, crying. I had not gone to work in the library for a week. I simply told my mother I was sick. Karen came by, but she didn't even know. I couldn't tell her, either.  
  
I was heartbroken.  
  
I never admitted I loved him, but I knew I liked him to the point that I didn't want to lose him. To the point that I'd never felt that way before.  
  
He hadn't been at the library for a week, and I guessed he was sick or something. I figured it out that Friday.  
  
* * *  
  
I was walking towards the bakery at around 10 o'clock that morning. I was going to buy some pie or something for Jack, and figure out why he hadn't come by. I stopped to talk to Rick, and he asked me a strange question.  
  
"When's the wedding?" He said, acting proud.  
  
"What wedding?" I asked. He looked at me quizically, and I kept going.  
  
That's when I saw Jack enter the bakery. I looked through the window and saw him talk to Elli. He hugged Elli. He smiled at her. She blushed. I guessed he was flirting with her.  
  
I figured out why he hadn't come.  
  
Elli.  
  
* * *  
  
I cried and cried. I couldn't stand it. As I lie in the bed that day, I replayed the scene over and over in my head. Why, Jack? Why? Why did you... do that to me???  
  
I had to talk to Karen. She was my only relief from things. Maybe I'd talk to Ann instead. I didn't know. But I had to tell someone. I had to. I couldn't hold my sorrow in any longer. I couldn't fake any longer. I couldn't lie any longer. I cried, but eventually worked up the nerve to call someone. My fingers seemed to have a mind of their own.  
  
I didn't call who I expected to.  
  
I called Popuri.  
  
"Hello?" Popuri answered.  
  
"Popuri?" I asked through the phone, wondering why I'd called her.  
  
"Maria! I've been wanting to talk to you! Where are you? At Harris's?" Popuri said.  
  
"Harris's?! No! I'm at my house," I said through my tear-clogged throat.  
  
"You sound sad, Maria," she said.  
  
"I am," I said.  
  
"I'll be right over," Popuri said.  
  
* * *  
  
Popuri was definitely right over. I wondered if she'd run over. Her hair was tangled and in a mess, as if she had been. And she got over there pretty fast.  
  
"Maria? What's wrong?" I was standing in the doorway, in my bedclothes, with red eyes.  
  
I immediately started crying.  
  
"Oh, Maria... is it Harris?" she said.  
  
"Harris? No!" I said.  
  
"Well, what is it?" she said.  
  
"It's... Jack..." I muttered.  
  
"I kinda figured that," she said and sighed, leaning in to hug me.  
  
"You're still in love with Jack, but you're with Harris, right?" Popuri said.  
  
"What?! With Harris??!! No!" I said.  
  
"But, what about... the wedding? Did you break up with him? Did you call the wedding off?"  
  
"What wedding? He asked, but no! I said no! I told him I was in a relationship with someone else!" I shouted.  
  
"What?!" Popuri said, "Well, everyone thinks you're getting married to Harris, sweetheart. It's been going around town. He told everyone in the bar the day before he proposed that he was going to..."  
  
"What? You mean he told people that we were going to get married?!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah, it's sad and concieted, but he did." Popuri sighed.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Popuri and I didn't say another word. I just cried on her shoulder, and I was unbelievably glad to have her there.  
  
* * *  
  
I finally worked up the courage to go back to the library, though it brought memory after memory to me, and I could hardly open my eyes without crying. I just sat around, and there was a big pile of books over in the corner that people had read and returned, but I didn't want to put them back. My spirit was gone. I had nothing left. Jack took my heart, and I didn't want it back.  
  
At about noon that day, I glanced at the door. For some strange reason, I felt like Jack would come in. I don't know why.  
  
I started back on my job at about one o'clock that day. I looked at my overdue list, which usually never had much on it, except for the potion shop dealer, who'd had the same book for many years. This time there were two names on there.  
  
Jack was one of them.  
  
So, he has to turn his book back in? Great. He has to come by here, eventually, and turn it back in or pay for it. Something... he has to. He has no choice. He can't just keep it.  
  
I hated knowing that. I hated knowing he'd be back. Because every time I heard a leaf rustle, I glanced at the doorway to make sure it wasn't him. I was paranoid. I didn't want to see Jack. I was in pain.  
  
I was heartbroken.  
  
The next day, I went in the library again. I didn't want to, and I tried to get my mom to, but she wouldn't. I had no choice. I went into the library.  
  
Again, at noon, I half expected to see Jack come running in the door.  
  
He didn't.  
  
A few more days passed, and his overdue days were growing quickly. He has to come in soon, I thought.  
  
He did.  
  
I was sitting there in the library, losing all hope of ever being with Jack again, when the door was slammed open. Jack walked in determined.  
  
He didn't even have time enough to close the door when he started talking.  
  
"Look, Maria, I don't care if you're about to marry Harris! I can't stand to be without you! I miss you everyday!" He yelled.  
  
"What?" I said tearfully.  
  
"You're marrying Harris and--"  
  
"No, stop there." I said.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"I. Am. Not. Marrying. Harris." I said firmly.  
  
"Did you... call it off or something?" he said, like he didn't believe me.  
  
"No. There never was a wedding. I said no." I said.  
  
"What?" Jack said.  
  
"I... I... he came by the library... and he..." I started.  
  
"Got on his knees and proposed. I saw that much from the window, Maria," He said.  
  
"The window?!" I said.  
  
"Yes. I saw the whole scene." Jack said.  
  
"Huh?" I said.  
  
He sat me down.  
  
"Maria, I was about to come see you that day, and someone stopped me and asked me when you were getting married again. I said I didn't know you were getting married. I thought maybe he'd gotten mixed up and thought you and I were marrying or something... and then he said something about Harris. About Harris. I had a few more confrontations like that. Everyone wanted to know. I remember this one specifically. 'Jack, you're good friends with Maria, so could you possibly ask her when her and Harris are going to wed?' she said, Lillia, I mean. I didn't say anything, and I raced to the library. I stopped at the window, and there he was. Proposing to you." he said.  
  
"He may have proposed to me, but I didn't say yes."  
  
"Well why did everyone think you were getting married?!" Jack said impatiently.  
  
"Because the day before he proposed, he told someone he was going to. So the person thought that I was automatically going to say yes. So this person, god knows who it is, started spreading it around that Harris and I were getting married. Popuri gave me the whole dish," I said.  
  
"Oh..." Jack said astounded, "But why didn't you come tell me???"  
  
"Because of you and Elli." I said.  
  
"Me and Elli?! What?!" he said.  
  
"I saw you two from the bakery window the other day. You hugged her, she blushed. You were flirting with her, I guess."  
  
"Oh, Maria. Is that what you think?" He said, and pulled me close.  
  
"I was asking her for advice about you." he said all at once and hugged me.  
  
He buried his face in my hair and neck.  
  
"I missed you so much, Maria. You have no idea. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I couldn't go out. I couldn't do anything." he said. I could feel his hot tears running against my neck.  
  
"I missed you, too, Jack." I said, crying myself. He pulled himself back and wiped my tears away with his fingers. Then... then... he pulled close, and I was just waiting for the interruption. I was waiting. Was this really it? Or would there be another distraction?  
  
It was it.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
That's when I realized it.  
  
I am in love with Jack.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. He pulled me closer, greedy for more. I pushed him against a bookshelf, and we kissed for a while. A long while. We lost track of time.  
  
Suddenly he pulled away and said, "Crap! Maria, I gotta go, sweetheart. I have to pick up some things at the tool shop... oh yeah, I forgot. I have a book to return. That's actually why I came in here. But... I guess I forgot," He said, and tugged at a loose strand of my hair.  
  
"Bye," I said disappointed.  
  
"Bye. I love you, Maria," He said as he shut the door.  
  
Did he just say that? Surely not. 


	5. Pink Heart

Chapter 5: Pink Heart  
  
I called Karen immediately and told her all about it. Karen listened, but not with the fullness she had been days ago. She was too obsessed with Kai. That hurt me a bit, but I would evenutally get over it.  
  
I'm in love with Jack! I'm in love with Jack! Bee bee bee!!! I'm in love with Jack!!!!!  
  
I was so incredibly happy. I was so happy. Even though Karen didn't care as much as I was used to her caring, I was still happy. Popuri would listen, and so would Ann. Elli would listen to Jack. HA! I was so unbelieveably happy. I couldn't wait until the next day to go to the library.  
  
I didn't have to wait until the next day.  
  
I was sitting in my room, just lying on the bed and thinking about Jack, when I heard a knock on my door.  
  
"Yes?" I called, a bit annoyed that my mother was bothering me.  
  
"Heyyy Mariaaaa!" A voice called. Oh my gosh. That was Jack.  
  
He was at my door?  
  
"Jack?!" I called out.  
  
"You decent?" He asked flirtatiously.  
  
"Yes, I am, but Jack, don't open the door, no-!"  
  
Jack didn't listen. He slung open the door and tackled me onto my bed. I laughed and blushed. Oh. My. Gosh. He is in my room. He is in my room!!!!!  
  
"Nice room," He commented, looking around. I had STUFFED ANIMALS in my room from when I was a little girl! I was sooo embarassed.  
  
"Yeah right," I said, and he looked at me.  
  
"No, really," He said.  
  
I blushed and he kissed me on my forehead. "Let's get outta here," he said.  
  
"Alright," I whispered. He grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bed. He took me out of my room, and my mother wasn't very happy with Jack holding my hands. She wasn't happy with Jack at all. She looked sour.  
  
He took me outside, and we ran to the mountains. When we were there, he picked me up and twirled me around. We laughed. He put me down and kissed me. I was so in love with Jack.  
  
But, he didn't know that I was in love with him.  
  
That could create a problem.  
  
* * *  
  
I tried calling Karen seven times. The line was busy. I didn't know who to call. I was happy, but I was sad. How was I going to tell Jack that I was in love with him? Especially since he hasn't told me he loves me?  
  
Does he love me?  
  
What if he doesn't?  
  
I turned on my bed and looked out of the window. Jack and I had fun today, and I was so happy to be back together with him. The light in my window shined on the ground outside. It was dark. It was beginning to get cold. It would soon be autumn.  
  
* * *  
  
I saw him come in the library door. He looked sad. He sat down in the chair, and didn't say much. I didn't know what to say or do, myself, either. Today was the day I had to tell him.  
  
"Jack?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered, looking down at the ground, not listening, really.  
  
"I have to tell you something, Jack," I said. He was silent.  
  
"Are you listening?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," He answered.  
  
"Jack, I... uhh... I...." I started. He looked at me with his adorable look.  
  
"Jack, I love you!" I shouted.  
  
Jack didn't say anything.  
  
He didn't say anything at all.  
  
He got up, and he left. He left me crying there.  
  
I woke up. There was no way I could tell him. Not after this nightmare. There was no way. I couldn't tell him for the rejection.  
  
* * *  
  
I went into the library. That dream seemed so real... I thought. I felt faint.  
  
May came in, and she left. I was in a trance through my entire library period. I can't stand him not knowing, I thought to myself. Jack himself even came in, and I was guarded.  
  
"Maria," He said. He looked sad. He sat down in a chair and didn't say much.  
  
Oh. My. Gosh.  
  
He looked sad. He didn't say much.  
  
Did I just predict the future? And if I did, he doesn't love me?  
  
I looked at Jack, and I did everything I could to hold my tears back.  
  
Why me?  
  
Jack looked at me and back down at the floor.  
  
"Maria, I have to tell you something..." he started.  
  
What if he was going to break up with me?  
  
I cried. I couldn't hold it in. I laid my head on the desk, and I cried. He came over to me, and he hugged me.  
  
"Maria, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I... I... I... don't.... know..." I said. And I didn't. What was wrong with me? Since when do I feel love like that?  
  
"Maria, you can tell me, sweetheart," he said.  
  
I looked at him, and he looked at me.  
  
"Jack, I... I..."  
  
My thoughts and speaking were interrupted. Harris walked in. The next few moments were like a daze.  
  
"Jack, she's crying!!! What did you do?!" Harris was angry. I was near fainting.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I had to tell her something, and she started crying!"  
  
"Did you break her heart?!" Harris yelled, and nothing more was said. Harris pounced on Jack.  
  
They fought. They rolled in the floor.  
  
"I love Maria more than you do!" Harris commented.  
  
"No you don't!" Jack said.  
  
I fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
I saw something. Something bright. It looked like it was glowing. A firefly! I had to catch it. But I didn't have enough strength.  
  
"Maria, Maria..."  
  
The 'firefly' turned out to be the light above me. Where was I?  
  
"Maria." The voice called.  
  
Who was that?  
  
"Wake up, Maria," The voice called agin. My vision cleared up a little bit. Jack was leaning over me, asking me if I was alright.  
  
I didn't feel like I was in the room. I felt like I was watching from a window.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," the girl said.  
  
"Good, sweetheart," Jack said.  
  
She blinked a few times. She didn't sit up.  
  
"Maria, I'm sorry," Jack said.  
  
The girl looked up at Jack. She fainted again.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke for good this time. Jack was still there.  
  
"Sweetheart?" He asked.  
  
"W.. where...?" I started. Jack silenced me.  
  
"You're in the midwife's home, since it's the only place to serve as a hospital around here." Jack said.  
  
"What's wrong... with me?" Maria asked.  
  
"You're sick. Someone said it's self-induced, like you've been crying a lot, or maybe you've been sad and it made you that way... Maria... have you been sad? Is it from when we weren't together? Or is it from recently?" Jack asked.  
  
"N.. no...?" Maria studdered. Jack frowned. This was not the response he wanted. I started to get up.  
  
"Maria, no, don't get up. Not right now," He said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're sick and I don't want you to," Jack said. He pushed some hair out of my face. I could only imagine how terrible I looked in the bed.  
  
"Jack, you look tired." I commented.  
  
"I am." Jack said.  
  
"Go home," I said.  
  
"I can't," Jack shook his head, indicating that he couldn't.  
  
"Why can't you?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"Don't want to leave you." He said, smiled, and laid his head on my stomach. I sighed, causing him to lean up and kiss my forehead.  
  
"Go on back to sleep, Maria," He said.  
  
"I'm not sleeping until I see you sleep, because you look sick yourself, Jack." I said.  
  
He smiled and looked at me.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Maria... I want what's best for you," He said.  
  
If you wanted what was best for me, you would take me away from here and to your farm. You would ask me to marry you, I would have kids with you and we'd be happy ever after. I thought. I suddenly stopped.  
  
Since when do I want to marry him?  
  
I scared myself thinking those thoughts. I looked up at Jack. He was asleep on my stomach. I fell asleep myself.  
  
* * *  
  
I was better in a few days. I began working in the library again, and Jack visited me often in the week after my hospitalization.  
  
"Maria, are you still alright?" He would always ask.  
  
No, I wasn't. I loved him. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.  
  
But I was scared it wasn't going to happen that way.  
  
Then the worst that ever could have happen happened. It wasn't with Jack.  
  
It was with Karen.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Maria. Maria. I have to... OH MARIA!" Karen said, and immediately started sobbing.  
  
"Karen, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Maria, you did hear that, well... Kai and I broke up in the days you were gone. Well, he broke up with me. I was heartbroken, but I could have moved on."  
  
"Yes...? So, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Maria... Maria..." she looked for the words to say it.  
  
"Spit it out!" I said.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Maria!"  
  
I was taken aback. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Maria, I... I... I can't believe I let him take advantage of me... he did... and then... he broke up with me!"  
  
"Oh, Karen, it's alright," I said.  
  
"No, it's not..." Karen said and sobbed.  
  
"I'll be right over..." I started.  
  
"No! Don't! My father will have a complete cow, I'm not even suppossed to be on the phone right now! Maria, I can't get out of here, and nobody else can come in! I'm trapped! Don't.. please... he'll..."  
  
"He'll what, Karen?"  
  
"Umm... nevermind that I said that..."  
  
"He'll what, Karen."  
  
"Oh no, here he comes! I have to go, Maria! Bye!" She said as I overheard her drunken and screaming father running up the stairs.  
  
I sighed and looked at my feet.  
  
So Karen's pregnant. And not wed. And her father...  
  
Her father?  
  
I think her father is abusing her.  
  
I picked up the phone. I dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" Jack answered.  
  
"J.. Jack?" I said, crying. This was the first time I'd ever called Jack.  
  
"Oh, Maria? What's the matter? No, nevermind, I'll be there in just a second," He said.  
  
He was over there pretty fast. He must have run, because his face was flushed and his hair was wild.  
  
"Maria, what's wrong?" He asked urgently.  
  
"Kai... he's a complete.... he's a jerk," I said.  
  
"Oh, Maria, what happened?" asked Jack, starting to get angry.  
  
"Oh, no, Jack, it had nothing to do with me," I said.  
  
"Well, what then?"  
  
"He... broke up with Karen... right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Jack said impatiently.  
  
"He also got her pregnant." I said, and sobbed into Jack's chest.  
  
"Oh, Maria," Jack said.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon, the entire town knew about Karen's news. And also that she was unwed.  
  
Kai left town quickly. He didn't want to be seen in the midst of this chaos. Everyone acted as if they were happy for him, but he knew that they hated him secretly.  
  
"Oh, Maria," Karen sobbed into her shoulder everyday. I couldn't stand to see my friend cry this way.  
  
But what could I do about it?  
  
Nothing.  
  
Jack was worried about Karen too, but only because I was. I was really sad about her. But then again, I had my own problems. My problems that I had to tell Jack that I loved him.  
  
I prayed everyday for an ending to this. I wanted to worry about myself. Not Karen. I wanted to tell Jack that I was in love with him. I wanted to marry Jack, and have kids with Jack. Without having to worry about Karen's baby.  
  
It seemed my prayers were answered. After this event, Karen settled down.  
  
The Harvest Festival snuck up on us unexpectedly. Karen was planning on not attending, but somehow I conned her into it.  
  
"Karen, everyone will be there, and.. be happy, please?"  
  
"I'll try," Karen said. This time, she wasn't crying.  
  
The Harvest Festival began at 9 o'clock as usual. Jack and I walked together to it, and Jack didn't know it was yet another dancing festival. I knew he was going to ask me to dance, it sounds concieted, but I knew he was going to. He liked me more than any of the other girls, but I wasn't sure if he was in love with me.  
  
Yeah, Jack asked me to dance, but Karen stood off sad. Jack asked me as soon as he found out that it was a dancing one, but the dancing hadn't started yet.  
  
Karen stood by herself. Then someone walked up.  
  
Rick.  
  
Thank you, Rick.  
  
"Karen, I've heard... um... but I... Karen, would you like to dance?" Rick asked when the dancing started.  
  
"Uhmm, uhh..." she looked at me. I nodded. I knew Rick. He'd be the one to treat her right.  
  
"Yeah, I'll dance with you,"  
  
Jack and I danced alongside Rick and Karen. Rick stared at Karen and smiled. It seemed like everything was going to be okay, especially when Karen kissed him on the cheek at the end of the dance. Everything was going to be fine.  
  
Jack walked me home, and I was happy.  
  
Finally things were okay.  
  
Except, I hadn't told him I was in love with him.  
  
* * *  
  
A week passed, and Jack came in.  
  
"Hello, Maria," Jack said as he walked into the library. He looked particularly happy today. I thought today would be a good time to tell him.  
  
Jack and I talked for a little while. Then he got up to leave.  
  
I had to tell him.  
  
"Jack! I... um... err... oh nevermind! Please forget it," I said apologetically.  
  
"Alright," he said, shrugged and left.  
  
I raced outside behind him.  
  
"Jack! Wait! I... Jack.... I.. I.." I started.  
  
"Yes, Maria?" Jack said, walking toward me.  
  
I held my hand up. "Jack, I love you." I turned away. "But Jack, I'm so happy to love you. You are so amazing and... and..." I walked off to my house. Jack didn't follow me.  
  
For some strange reason, I didn't cry. I didn't cry over him not saying anything. I was sad and depressed, but I didn't cry. I just sat in a daze.  
  
Why didn't he say anything?  
  
* * *  
  
I finally fell asleep. I was so tired. I couldn't sleep because all I could think of was Jack. I left my window open. A cold breeze filtered through, and woke me up. There was no use. I curled tightly in my covers and...  
  
"Maria?" A voice called softly, whispering.  
  
"Maria???" It called louder this time.  
  
"Yes?" I called back, sticking my head from the window.  
  
"Maria, can you come out?" Jack called softly.  
  
"Of course I can," I called back, climbing out of the window in my pajamas. I didn't care if Jack saw me in my pajamas.  
  
Jack immediately swept me into a kiss.  
  
"I love you, too," Jack said.  
  
I was relieved.  
  
"Maria, I was going to take you down to the stream and sit with you to tell you that, so it'd be more romantic, but I couldn't wait to tell you. When I saw you, I... well..."  
  
"Spat it out," I said, and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but come with me to the stream anyway," Jack said.  
  
We walked through the hills and over to the stream and sat.  
  
"Maria, I am so in love with you," He turned to face me, "And I have a question to ask you,"  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
He took out the blue feather.  
  
The blue feather.  
  
"I've had this ever since we got back together, and I've been meaning to ask you. To tell you I loved you. To ask you to marry me. But I've been scared. I was going to wait until winter, and then maybe ask you then... but... you told me you loved me... you have no idea how happy I am right now, Maria! Why, I must be the happiest man on earth!" He yelled. I hugged him.  
  
"Will you marry me, Maria?"  
  
"Oh, of course I will!" I said through happy tears.  
  
* * *  
  
The wedding took place in Autumn in the church.  
  
I think I was the happiest woman in the world.  
  
"Maria, you have no idea how happy I am to be married to you," I remember Jack commenting on our first day together.  
  
He had no idea how happy I was, either.  
  
:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
  
Okay, please REVIEW! Anyways, I've set out to make fan fics for each character, and next I'm going to do Popuri's, since I haven't seen very many Popuri POVs 'round here. So consider this the first book of the series of Meeting Jack. Each one doesn't relate to another though. I just enjoy doin' dis!  
  
Anyways, SEE YA! and REVIEW!  
  
Currently working on:  
  
Meeting Jack 2: Popuri's POV 


End file.
